


Prompt: arrogance

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family reunions are boring<br/>or are they</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: arrogance

The house was so pretty, especially when decorated for a party. The crickling of the barbeque was the best sound your ears have ever heard.

But you were bored, very bored. Your parents and you had gotten there very early, to help your uncle with decorations, and now everything was done and it was still early, and you had no more to do than wait for the guests. Family, your uncle's coworkers and their families. You had met them all before, and it didn't seem very promising.

One by one they arrived, until it was nighttime and you thought everyone was here. The meat was already done and people were getting looser, louder, more fun. Still, you weren't- there was nobody for you to be with. 

Then the doorbell rang. You wondered who it could be now, about two hours after the party had started. Your uncle's coworker comes in, claiming she had had some trouble at work -from which your uncle had been excused, due to the promotion he got- and had to stay later. She said he had brought her brother. Hey, hope. 

And damn it was corresponded hope. Behind this woman, walked in the wow-what-the-fuck hottest guy ever, sporting a leather vest over a striped, half-length sleeved shirt, and long blonde hair, extremely groomed to the point of perfection. His green eyes were a contrast to his entirely black-and-white wardrobe and he looked like a character in a Tim Burton film. But as you hopefully walked to him to say hello, he brushed you off with a simple "hi", and went to sit behind his sister on a table. 

For two or three hours you couldn't stop staring at him, looking cockily at everyone around and constantly checking his phone, as if he were above such a gathering. He never took off his vest, despite the general heat and the fact that he was drinking wine. It should have warmed him up. 

You took up your own wine cooler. You weren't going to stand one more minute of this party. You went inside to the living room, and sat on the couch, looking for a movie to watch. Some romantic thing featuring Ryan Gosling satisfied you, and you curled into a ball and watched. 

It must have been two or three AM and everyone was still going at it, laughing, drinking, shouting. You had finished three wine coolers and opened a bottle by then, when the door stumbled in. 

It was him. With his vest off. Which, apparently, he had come in to leave on the table with the other coats. He looked smugly at you, to whick you responded with a sarcastic nod. He left the vest on the table and turned around to leave, and you sat back against the couch to continue watching-

Then you felt him lean over the couch with his head upside down, and kiss you. It wasn't very comfortable so you got up. Of course. He wasn't going to move. 

You walked up to him and he instantly took control, making you walk backwards until you literally slammed your back against a wall, and pressing himself against you as if he wanted to push himself inside you- and hey, maybe he did. 

He was grabbing you by the upper arms and pressing his whole body against you, holding you against the wall, practically immobilizing you. His lips were wildly kissing down your neck, down to the unbuttoned top of your shirt which he continued to unbutton once he reached. With each kiss he made a sound. A grunt. A moan. A sigh. You usually corresponded which your own. Your hands were now free, looking madly for something to explore, until they found the hem of his pants, and set themselves to untuck slowly his shirt from it. 

His mouth continued to explore your skin, now leaving a long trail of kisses from one of your shoulders to the other, your shirt completely removed. You shifted and grabbed his hand forcefully, to at least drag him to a bedroom upstairs.

He practically pushed you up the whole length of the stairs, as you were leaning in to kiss him, your hands tearing at his shirt like it was too hot to even be near clothing. 

Upon reaching the bedroom he picked you up making you wrap your legs around his waist, and pushed the door in with one hand. He dropped you on the bed, falling on top of you.

He retook his task of kissing your collarbone, tracing a small line with his tongue as he went across it. Your hands danced through his hair, neck and back, tucked inside his t-shirt. Once he reached the end of your collarbone he pulled himself back up so he could again kiss you, as deeply as he could, you hands still on his hair, playing with it, undoing that perfect little brushwork he had going on, wrecking his perfect boy image, and so you continued to do. His shirt was open at the neck and collar which allowed you to bite down as strongly as you could without it being bad, and suck in with enough pressure to make a mark show up instantly. Even though he was pressing up on you, you were applying enough pressure on him to make his grunts go louder and his green eyes glimmer with lust. 

As his hands slid under you to undo your bra, you gave thanks that the curtain that led to the backyard was closed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS SO MUCH STORY I WANT TO NOPe


End file.
